Cats Are Strange
by Burning Fate
Summary: The twins just want to go into recharge, but Skids finds it to be a hard task. (Movie: Revenge of the Fallen)


The Chevrolet twins sat parked in a driveway, waiting for their human companions to wake up or even get a call from Optimus Prime, needing them to go out on a mission. But, the possibility of either of those things happening was zero to none. It was 3:45 a.m. after all. The twins would go into recharge of course, but were occasionally disturbed by noises around them. Mudflap also had really horrible night terrors, which Skids could feel and see parts of what his twin was seeing through their bond. This time, what had disturbed them was nothing more than an alley cat, scurrying its way underneath one twin and to the next. By the way it moved, Skids could easily tell it was being chased, either that or it was just spooked by something in a neighboring yard.

A small orange tabby cat huddled underneath Skids next to his right front tire. Meanwhile, Mudflap attempted to go back into recharge, but had no luck in doing so. Something rustled the hedge that stood beside them, opposite from the house and dividing them from the neighbors. Mudflap moved closer to his twin, getting just a few inches away from the hedge. The cat underneath him tensed up against his tire, making Skids sigh. He had to not only deal with one scaredy cat, but two, the second being quite literally the cat. He beamed his headlights towards the hedge, nudging Mudflap out of his way. Whatever was there before ran in the other direction. The cat eased up and laid back into its curled position underneath the autobot.

Mudflap was able to go back into recharge, but Skids stayed awake. The cat was sending a weird vibrating sensation through his tire, which then led to him feeling slightly uncomfortable all over. He didn't want to wake Mudflap, especially since the younger twin had just went back into recharge. Skids twisted his tire slightly, trying to make the cat get out from underneath him, but the cat took it as some kind of gesture and rubbed against the tire more, back arching into it and tail rubbing over the back of it.

"Dammit kitty." Skids groaned, trying to move himself away from the cat, but the cat just moved to the other side.

"C'mon! Scat cat!" Skids moved both of his front tires, attempting yet again to scare the cat away. The cat became curious and moved in between them. Skids felt something latch onto him. The cat was maneuvering itself inside of Skids frame. The autobot shuddered.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me, man!?" He whispered loudly to himself. He started to almost frantically move as much as he could, accidently bumping into Mudflaps side. He woke up.

"Bro, what'chu doin?" He whispered tiredly.

"Sorry, Flap. It's jus-." The cat sat comfortably in his plating and purred. Skids whole alternate mode shivered.

"Woah, y'okay, Skids?" Mudflap asked, moving closer to his twin. Skids continued to shiver in rhythm with the cats purring.

"D-Damn cat!" He said.

"Jus' shake it out bro."

"The hell you think I've been try'na do stupid!?" Skids shook himself again. He waited, sitting still and waiting for the cat to do something. It shook its head and started licking itself.

"Eck!" Skids let out, the cats rough tongue hitting his plating. Mudflap couldn't help but snicker.

"Stop laughin' and help me moron!" Skids said as if he were speaking through clenched teeth. Then, the cat hit something; something that made Skids almost twitch, left headlight suddenly flashing on and off. His alternate mode leaned to one side and his right door flung open, almost hitting Mudflap.

"Hey, watch it!" Mudflap said, leaning away from his twin. Skids couldn't help it. He never had an Earth creature climb inside of his alternate mode. Its fur is what really got to him, rubbing against his metal and almost tickling him, but rather freaking him out a little with the sensation. It purred and rolled over as it laid in his frame, fur rustling against him a lot more than it had been. The cat started rolling around on its back constantly, making Skids headlights flash, car alarm go off and tires frantically move.

"Skids, you's gonna wake up dah people roun' here!" Mudflap whispered.

"M-Mudfl-lap w-why don' ya he-elp me?!" Skids struggled as if he were pleading. He was stuttering and choking on his words. He felt movement inside him again, but this time, it was frantic. The cat scurried out of Skids frame and across the street into some bushes.

'Must'a been all dah noise.' Skids thought. Mudflap laughed at the older twin.

"Dah hell you laughin' fo'?" Skids asked.

"Big bots can't be scared of a lil' pussy cat, bro." Mudflap snickered. Skids scoffed.

"Scared? I ain't scared a' no cat!"

"Jus' think if Prime saw that." Mudflap laughed more at the thought. If it were possible, Skids would be blushing. Just thinking about the one bot he looked up to more than any other seeing him shiver and go haywire because of a small, cute and cuddly animal would surely have made Optimus think even less of him than he already did. Skids turned toward Mudflap slightly.

"Hey, uh, let's not tell anyone, m'kay?" Mudflap could hear that Skids was embarrassed.

"I gotcha." Mudflap snickered.

"C'mon Flap, I'm bein' serious!" Skids said, slightly raising his voice to his twin.

"Okay, okay. Don' worry 'bout nothin' bro. I ain't gonna tell nobody." Mudflap said as he started to go back into recharge. Skids smiled as he watched Mudflaps alternate mode relax.

"Thanks bro."


End file.
